Broken Voices
by Mira Ruskin
Summary: What happens when the cat's away? The mice will play, of course. Axel knows Riku is away, and seeks to sway Najilia from her true feelings.


**Broken Voices**

_**by Mira Ruskin**_

**Notes: Yes, this story has Najilia as a main character. Although it's about her and Riku, it's not part of the main storyline. It's a little bonus. It never happened in the main story, titled For You I Would. It's just a little tidbit that I wrote in between parts 1 and 2. Enjoy! **

I used to sing all the time. I had so much going for me. I had recently joined the Organization XIII. Even the fact that I knew I was merely a soul-less husk didn't dampen my spirits. They say we're different because we remember what it's like to have a heart. I don't think I'm remembering love, I'm in it.

He's an odd one, intrigues me like no other. His personality is amazing. He found out that his friends are on the other side, the side that wants to keep us from Kingdom Hearts. He's been sort of down. Xemnas lets him stay here. He's got his own room. There's only one room between us.

He sneaks down during the night sometimes, when he's lonely. He's in desperate need of comfort, a solid relationship. I feel so good about myself when he comes and lets me hold him in my arms. It's like he relies on me. He makes me feel wanted, and that's just what I need.

That's why I used to sing. Axel, the only person between the rooms of me and the love of my life, hated my singing. I never cared what he thought, though. When I first came here, Axel followed me everywhere. He'd listen to everything I'd say, and let me cry on his shoulder for those first couple of bad days. He was a good friend. Demyx used to tease me, saying that it was much more than "friends". That wasn't true, on my part anyway.

Axel and I hung out all the time, until I met my silver-haired angel. Once I took one look into his gorgeous, strikingly teal eyes, I knew I was hooked. Love at first sight. What an amazing feeling, to love and be loved in return!

I started singing soon after I met Riku. I'd wander the halls, singing tunes and notes that fit my mood. Most of them didn't have lyrics, but occasionally I'd get so into it that I would belt out a few verses. I couldn't explain it, I was just so happy. I was always just so glad to be alive, if that's what you could call this existence.

Riku had been gone for a few days, and was supposed to be gone for a few more. The week had been particularly rainy, so I'd sit on the thick window sill. I would hum little soft tunes, as I watched the rain drops trickle down the glass. I was smiling. That rain always made me smile. It was so refreshing. It symbolized new things, fresh starts, a change, perhaps.

I gasped lightly, as I felt a cold hand on my cheek. Whoever it was brushed my hair away from my face, and gently tucked it behind my ear. I sat there, frozen. Who the hell was that? Fear pulled tight on the reins of my mind, and I found I couldn't move.

Soft lips brushed my ear, and a chill ran down my spine. He kissed my temple, and I shuddered. I jerked my head away, and he clamped firm hands on my shoulders. I clenched my teeth. I only allowed Riku this close.

He nipped at my earlobe, and I went to smack him. A terrifyingly strong hand tightened around my wrist. I sucked in air through my clenched teeth. He was hurting me. I glanced at his hand. A black glove was fitted over it. So, this was a member of the Organization?

"Najilia," He whispered my name. It was like poison sliding over a snake's tongue. It was wrong when he said it. I hated it.

"When the cat's away the mice will play," he hissed, placing kisses that made me feel disgusting on my neck. I suddenly realized that I knew that voice, and it enraged me even more.

"Axel, get the hell out of my room," I snarled. I was going to beat the shit out of him when he let go of me.

He laughed lightly, as if this was funny. He was enjoying himself. My fists were clenched, my eyes shut tight. There was no way I could get loose from his vice-like grip. Axel was much stronger than me. I was just going to have to sit here while he played his sick little game.

Suddenly, I heard Demyx pipe up, "Riku!" He yelled, happily. They were the best of friends. They loved to play guitar and sitar together. I felt Axel's grip lessen. I heard the front door open.

"Get off or I'll scream," I said firmly. Riku was home early. I knew Axel wouldn't do a damn thing while Riku was here. Riku could crush him in a heart beat, and Axel knew it.

"You say a damn word and you're dead, again," Axel growled, tightening his grip. I winced, his fingers digging into the muscle in my wrist. I forced myself to nod. He let go of me, and stormed out of my room and into his own, but not before turning to give me a glare that made it clear he meant business.

I looked away sharply. Fuck him and his threats. I knew Riku would keep me safe. As if my thoughts of him brought him to me, Riku stepped into the doorway. He smiled, but I could tell things had not gone well. He was upset. He eyes didn't sparkle, nor was his smile as bright. I felt for him.

He walked over, and pulled me into his arms. We fit together perfectly. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He rubbed his hands up and down my back. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. Riku must have noticed too, for he tipped my chin up with his finger, gaining a clear view of my face.

I looked deep into his eyes. For a moment, we both knew and shared sorrow. He wiped my tears away, and frowned at me. I never cried, yet here I was with fat drops of saltiness trailing down my face. His teal eyes narrowed, asking what was wrong.

I looked down, breaking the gaze, letting him know it was nothing. We didn't even have to speak to be able to read each other. We just connected. We were that close.

"I only have tonight," He said, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes, remembering what Axel had said. Now I had even more reason to not want Riku to leave. I sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Naj," He whispered into my hair. I reopened my eyes, and looked up at him. He never apologized, and he hadn't called me Naj since…I stopped my thoughts. No use thinking of the life that I had so carelessly thrown away. I knew Riku meant what he said. I told him that. He smiled, something he hadn't done in a long time.

He kissed me. It was the kind of kiss that made me feel desired. He was rough, but gentle at the same time. I guess you could call him needy. I filled part of the hole where his heart used to be.

He broke the kiss, and gave me a finishing peck on my forehead. He had to go talk to Xemnas for the remainder of the night, then get going and head out. At least he came to me first. I shut my door, and leaned against it after he'd left. I was nervous. Why hadn't I told him? Was I truly that afraid of Axel?

I took a deep breath and climbed into bed. I hoped that Riku would come back, for just a few minutes at least, before he left again. I curled up with my pillow, and soon let sleep embrace me.

It was very late when I felt the bed shift. Someone was here with me. I smiled, Riku had come back again. He straddled me, and I rolled onto my back. He caressed my face, and I leaned into his palm. A lot could be accomplished before he left. I giggled lightly. He reached up and undid the zipper that ran the length f my cloak.

I reached up, taking hold of his shoulders. We caressed each other, and I just knew he was grinning. My room was so dark. I could barely see the outline of his body on top of mine. I moved my hands to his cheeks as his cold fingers found their way under my shirt and onto my breasts. I walked my fingers down his jaw, and frowned slightly.

I knew every contour of Riku's body. I knew him like I knew myself, and whoever was now taking my clothes off was definitely not him. Fear gripped me as reality set in. I realized who I was trapped under. Axel.

I screamed, and felt a fist collide with my face. Red and black spots fought for dominance in my field of vision. I soon blacked out, only to awake much later to witness a battle in my bedroom.

Riku and Axel were attacking each other. Both were breathing heavily, and badly wounded. Axel was laughing, despite his current condition. He had always enjoyed fighting. I shivered, and realized that my cloak, shirt, and skirt had been torn from my unconscious body. I gathered my cloak around me as fast as I could. I felt dirty, violated.

"You son of a bitch!" Riku bellowed. Axel opened his arms, taunting Riku, whom took lunged at him. Riku caught him off guard, and knocked him off balance. Riku took the chance to glance at me. Seeing me awake and crying distracted him, and before I could scream for him to look out, Axel returned the favor and knocked Riku to the floor.

Axel rushed at me. I raised my arms to block my face, and he took hold of my wrists. Somehow he managed to get me standing in front of him, with my hands held tightly behind my back, and a chakram to my throat.

Riku was back on his feet, but once he saw that I was in danger, all movement stopped. He stood their, motionless, the Soul Eater hanging by his side. I'd never seen so many emotions on his face at once than I did then. Fear, sorrow, hurt, and rage were all mixed in and topped off with a black eye and busted lip.

"Let her go," He snarled in his husky whisper of a voice. Axel tightened his grip. His weapon pressed into my neck, and I whimpered in fear.

"Now, Riku," Axel cooed, "I don't believe you're in the position to be giving orders." I saw a muscle in Riku's jaw twitch. He was angrier than I'd ever seen him.

"Axel, let her go," said a smooth voice from the doorway. Xemnas leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. He was genuinely apathetic. I heard Axel gasp, and laugh nervously. He pushed me, and I fell to the floor, landing on my side. Riku stared at Xemnas, not daring to more than flinch in his presence when I fell. I stifled a sob, and closed my eyes.

Axel backed away, and and disappeared through a black and violet orb he conjured behind him. Xemnas looked to Riku, then walked away. I let myself go when he was out of sight. I started weeping. I felt so wrong, so taken, abused, frightened.

Immediately Riku was at my side, crouching down to my level. I shied away from his gentle touch, curling more into myself.

"Naj," he whispered, trying to calm me down. Eventually I reluctantly let him hold me, there on the floor. I didn't like the touch anymore. It was odd, intrusive. Axel had ruined me.

That was the last day I ever let anyone touch me. I don't even look at Riku when he comes into my room. I just sit in my window, and watch the rain stream down. I don't sing anymore, and I don't think I ever will.

2006©


End file.
